I See You
by Reynaras
Summary: Pertemuan tak disengaja Shikamaru dan Temari disebuah Cafe membawa mereka kepada hal-hal yang tak terduga. OneShot


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I See You © Ai Kitazawa

Friendship, Romance

Rated T

Shikamaru-Temari

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Jangan lupa, hari ini kita ada latihan di lapangan Apartemen Sasuke! Jangan telat ya!" Teriakan Naruto tak digubris oleh Shikamaru yang hanya menguap sembari mengambil tasnya dari loker. Pertandingan Konoha High School Cup akan diadakan sebentar lagi, itu artinya waktu latihan mereka harus semakin banyak mengingat tim mereka adalah tim yang terbentuk 3 bulan terakhir. Mau tak mau, waktu tidur berharga Shikamaru akan berkurang seiring bertambahnya latihan basket. _Mendokusei na~_

Ia berjalan menuju parkiran motor sambil melihat jam. Sekarang baru jam 1, itu artinya ia masih punya waktu 3 jam lagi untuk latihan. Kalau ia pulang sekarang, rumahnya cukup jauh dari apartemen Sasuke dan akan sangat merepotkan apabila bolak-balik. Ah, benar juga. Shikamaru memiliki tempat favorit yang tidak jauh dari Apartemen Sasuke, sebuah Cafe kecil yang terletak 500 meter dari lapangan. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru menyalakan mesin motornya dan bergegas menuju Cafe.

.

.

Sampai di Cafe, kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menurutnya sangat cerewet. "Wah! Shikamaru! Aku tau kau pasti akan datang kesini. Aku sudah memesankan tempat kesukaanmu!" Shikamaru hanya mendengus kecil. Beruntung bahwa teman kecilnya bekerja paruh waktu di Cafe ini sehingga ia dapat memakai kursi kesukaannya tiap kali ia berkunjung kesini.

"Pesan yang biasa kan?" Sahut gadis itu riang.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

KLINING KLINING

Seorang gadis berambut pirang lainnya tampak masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ia menghampiri Ino dengan keadaan panik. "Ano.. maaf apa kau punya stop kontak? Aku harus mengirim email ini secepatnya, namun batrenya tiba-tiba sekarat," Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tampak menimbang-nimbang. Satu-satunya colokan yang sedang tidak digunakan, atau bahkan tidak pernah digunakan adalah colokan yang berada dibawah kaki Shikamaru. Karena Shikamaru akan lebih bersyukur jika telepon genggamnya mati ketimbang nyala.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi sedang ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Lebih baik aku tanyakan dulu," Ino menghampiri Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang.. tertidur.

"Oi! Shika bangun! Kurasa kau harus membantunya!" Shikamaru membuka mata malas dan melihat kedua gadis itu menatap matanya penuh harap. Shikamaru mendecak sebal, kapan ia akan mendapat ketenangan?

"Maaf, aku hanya butuh colokan itu kok," Sahut gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menggunakannya. Tapi jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin tidur."

"A-aa.. Um, Nona aku akan pesan 1 coklat panas. Terima kasih."

Ino mengangguk geli dan membuatkan pesanan mereka berdua.

Gadis malang ini akrab disapa Temari. Ia hendak mengirimkan CV untuk pendaftaran undangan Universitas di Suna yang _deadline_ -nya 1 jam lagi. Walaupun ia tinggal dekat sini, ia tidak merasa aman karena Temari bukan orang yang _last minute_. Selesai mengirim berkas, Temari menyesap minuman yang ia pesan tadi dengan tenang dan pandangannya mengalih pada remaja laki-laki yang duduk tertidur di sebelahnya tanpa menyentuh minumannya. Kalau Temari perhatikan sepertinya ia seumuran dengannya dan ia berasal dari sekolah elit Konoha High School jika dilihat dari seragamnya.

Temari ingin berterima kasih, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena lelaki itu sedari tadi tidak bergerak. Akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk membayarkan saja minumannya. Ia bangkit setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan menghampiri Ino. "Ano, aku akan membayar minumannya juga."

"Ah, baik."

"Ano, apa dia akan tertidur seperti itu terus?"

"Haha, iya. Dia akan seperti itu sampai waktu latihan tiba."

"Hm.. Sepertinya kalian berteman?"

"Um, kami berteman sejak kecil. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kau?"

"Sabaku no Temari. Terima kasih, Ino-san. Aku permisi."

"Um, panggil saja Ino. Hati-hati Temari!"

Melihat Temari menjauh, Ino bergumam "Sepertinya akan terjadi kejadian menarik disini."

.

.

.

Temari merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menyalakan televisi. Akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah semakin banyak dan semakin membuatnya penat. Jarang-jarang Temari jam 4 sore sudah berbaring dikasur dan bersantai.

"Oi! Semuanya!"

Temari yang suka membuka jendela kamar terusik dengan keributan yang ada dibawah sana. Ia tinggal di sebuah Apartemen yang cukup mewah di lantai 7. Bagaimana bisa sebuah teriakan terdengar sampai kamarnya? Temari duduk di balkon dan mengamati mereka. Ia melihat segerombolan laki-laki yang berkumpul dengan seragam basket sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan. Pandangannya terkejut karena melihat seorrang remaja lelaki berambut nanas sedang pemanasan dibawah sana. Tunggu, dia kan?

Sekarang Temari mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino dengan latihan. Jadi dia berlatih disini ya? Ah! Apa peduliku? Dia hanya orang asing dan aku sudah membayar hutang terima kasihku padanya, sahut Temari dalam hati. Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan acara menonton tvnya. Menghiraukan segerombolan remaja lelaki itu berlatih dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Minggu demi minggu pun berlalu. Temari menjadi punya kebiasaan baru yang harus ia akui ia menyukainya. Sekarang ia tau setiap hari Senin Rabu dan Jumat adalah hari dimana gerombolan remaja lelaki itu akan datang dan berlatih disana. Dan Temari akan dengan senang hati melihat dan memperhatikan mereka dari atas. Terutama memperhatikannya. Entah bagaimana, lelaki berambut bak nanas itu terus menerus membuat Temari penasaran. Apalagi hari ini ia tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di lapangan. Ah! kenapa sekarang aku peduli padanya?

Ketertarikannya pada lelaki berambu nanas itu muncul ketika Temari memperhatikannya bermain basket. Caranya men _drible_ bola, caranya memasukan bola ke ring. Ia seperti punya daya tarik tersendiri sehingga membuat Temari terpana. Dan terkadang Temari seperti melihat bahwa lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Temari memperhatikannya.

Temari tampak berpikir. Sudah 3 minggu terakhir semenjak mereka pertama bertemu. Apa aku harus menyapanya? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Argh! Temari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ah! Ia akan bertanya pada Ino! Mudah-mudahan Ino sedang bekerja hari ini, ujar Temari dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru kau tidak latihan hari ini?" Tanya Ino sembari menyuguhkan minuman pada Shikamaru.

"Hei, Ino. Kau ingat pada gadis yang beberapa minggu lalu meminjam colokan padamu?" Ino menyerngit pada Shikamaru.

"Ingat. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa, aku sering menangkap basah dirinya memperhatikan kami latihan."

"Ho, jadi dia tinggal dekat sini?"

"Mana kutau, merepotkan."

"Kau tidak menyapanya? Mungkin ia tertarik padamu?"

"Merepotkan. Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

"Dasar, kalau kau suka sapalah."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyesap minumannya. Jujur saja ia yakin beul gadis yang sering duduk di balkon atas dan memperhatikan timnya atau lebih tepatnya dirinya, adalah gadis yang yang waktu itu meminjam colokan pada Ino. Tanpa sadar Shikamaru pun sering memperhatikannya apabila gadis itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dibalkon jika ia belum pulang latihan. Mencoba untuk menghiraukan pikirannya. Shikamaru membayar minumannya dan berjalan keluar dari Cafe.

Namun sebelum ia keluar dari Cafe, gadis berkuncir empat itu masuk ke dalam Cafe dan terkejut bukan main.

Keduanya bertatap dengan aneh. Seakan ketauan bahwa selama ini mereka saling memperhatikan. Keduanya tetap berdiri saling memperhatikan sampai Ino datang dan menyambut Temari. "Ah! Temari! Sudah lama tidak kesini!" Temari membuyarkan lamunannya, berjalan melewati Shikamaru yang masih tidak bergerak. "Ah, aku memang jarang ke Cafe. aku tinggal dekat sini."

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan Cafe. Sepertinya firasatnya memang benar. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya kau datang kesini tidak untuk memesan sesuatu, Temari," Ujar Ino jahil.

"A-a Tidak! Aku datang kesini ingin memesan _Ice Chocholatte_ kok!" Ino tertawa geli melihat Temari yang salah tingkah.

"Namanya Nara Shikamaru. Kelas 3 di Konoha High School, dan salah satu anggota tim basket yang 2 hari lagi akan bertanding di stadion Konoha."

"Aku bahkan tidak bertanya dan tidak peduli!" Temari menundukan kepalanya, sayang sekali kau sudah ketauan Temari.

"Dia memang orang yang unik. Kalau kau penasaran dengannya, kau bisa datang ke pertandingannya bersamaku."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Masa? Aku tidak yakin kau tidk tertarik. Baiklah, kalau kau berubah pikiran datang saja menemuiku disana. Aku sudah mencatat nomorku di gelasmu, Hahaha."

"Dasar. Kau ini, baiklah aku kembali dulu. Terima Kasih, Ino."

"Hati-hati!" Balas Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sekali-sekali Ino harus menjadi mak comblang untuk sahabatnya. Terkadang ia gerah juga melihhat Shikamaru yang sudah lama melajang terus.

"Ah, sungguh kisah cinta yang menarik!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut ketika Shikamaru berjalan keluar dari lapangan dan hendak menuju gerbang Apartemen. Tak sengaja kedua iris hitamnya menemukan sosok gadis yang sedang membuatnya penasaran sedang mencuci disalah satu binatu yang terletak di bersebrangan dengan lapangan basket. Gadis itu memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dengan tanktoop abu-abu dan terlihat sedang menggunakan _headphone_ dan sesekali bejoget menikmati musik.

Shikamaru mendengus tawa melihat sikapnya. Gadis ini lucu juga, sangat ekspresif pikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru meletakan tasnya dibawah dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia membuka kamera dan mengambil gambar gadis itu. Ia tidak tahan, gadis ini lucu sekali dan terlihat apa adanya. Sedang asik mengambil foto diam-diam, tiba-tiba Temari menoleh ke arah jendela dan terkejut karena melihat sosok lelaki rambut nanas yang ia ketahui bernama Shikamaru sedang mengambil gambarnya.

Temari yang sangat malu segera keluar menghampiri Shikamaru dan berteriak "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Shikamaru juga sama terkejutnya dan langsung menutup kameranya. "Aku hanya memotret binatu ini. Apa salah?"

"E-EH!?" Temari malu sekali! Kenapa ia harus tergesa-gesa menganggap Shikamaru memotretnya?

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Temari yang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru menundukan kepala menyembunyikan raut wajah yang sangat ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Temari.

Temari kembali masuk ke binatu tanpa berkata apapun. Sial sial sial! Bodoh kau Temari bodoh! Sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri, ia mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang baru saja ia keringkan dan berlari keluar binatu kembali menuju Apartemennya.

Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Temari yang lari terbirit karena malu. Betapa polosnya perempuan itu. Belum pernah Shikamaru bertemu dengan perempuan yang apa adanya. Sekalipun ia berteman dengan Ino sedari dulu, Ino sangat menjaga _image_ nya didepan laki-laki manapun. Shikamaru membuka _screen lock_ Hpnya dan tersenyum. Gadis ini lucu sekali, gumamnya.

"Kenapa aku menjadi melakukan hal merepotkan begini? HAAAAHH," Ucapnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket. Tim Konoha High School akan melawan Ame High School dimana Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kapten dalam tim basket ini. Tim Konoha sedang berada di ruang ganti untuk mempersiapkan diri. Shikamaru membuka _screen lock_ Hpnya dan kembali tersenyum memandang foto gadis itu yang sekarang menjadi _home screen_ nya.

"AH! Siapa gadis itu!" Naruto yang iseng lewat di belakang Shikamaru mengambil paksa Hp Shikamaru dan memamerkannya pada anggota tim lain.

Semua yang penasaran sontak melihat foto itu dan terkejut "WAH! Shikamaru! Kau menyukai perempuan itu ya?"

"Siapa nama gadis ini? Dia manis sekali?" Sahut Kiba salah satu anggota timnya.

"Entahlah, kami tidak berkenalan. Kalian merepotkan sekali sih! Kembalikan Hpku!" Shikamaru mengambil kembali Hpnya dengan paksa dari Kiba.

"Parah! Kau stalker ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah, merepotkan. Kalian siap-siap saja sana!" Shikamaru duduk dan memakai sepatu basketnya sampai Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya."

"Hm?"

"Dia teman Sakura."

"Hoo, tidak biasanya kau memulai pembicaraan Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar ruang ganti. Shikamaru menghela nafas kembali, merepotkan.

Shikamaru keluar dari ruang ganti dan segera melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertandingan. Kebiasaan yang paling merepotkan dalam pertandingan basket adalah berfoto sebelum pertandingan. Kedua tim diminta bergabung untuk berfoto di tengah lapangan. Shikamaru menghadap ke arah kamera dengan malas sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok gadis berkuncir empat sedang berjalan kikuk ke arah bangku penonton di tempat Ino duduk.

Dia?

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Temari tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun di apartemennya. Ia tidak akan kembali ke rumahnya hari ini karena akan sangat merepotkan baginya bertemu dengan keluarga yang semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Orang tuanya pasti tidak akan dirumah karena bekerja di Luar Negri. Gaara bersekolah di Amerika dan Kankuro pasti sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Temari berbaring santai di kasurnya sampai ia teringat akan sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingannya. Ia diundang Ino untuk datang melihatnya. Temari tersenyum mengingat kejadi pertama kali mereka berbicara. Bodoh sekali ia mengira Shikamaru memotretnya, jelas-jelas Shikamaru memotret dari luar dan itu pasti logo Binatu yang kebetulan Temari ada di dalamnya. Ah! kalau aku datang aku akan sangat malu, pikir Temari.

Tunggu dulu

Dia tidak harus tau kan kalau aku datang? Temari tersenyum dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam dan celana pendek hitam serta _sneakers_ kesayangannya dan bergegas keluar apartemen untuk mencari taksi.

"Mudah-mudahan aku tidak terlambat."

.

.

.

"Temari! Kau datang!" Sahut Ino sambil melambai-lambai. Temari langsung menutup mulut Ino dan menurunkan tangan Ino.

"Aku tidak mau dia tau aku ada disini!" Ujar Temari.

"A-aa.. aku mengerti. Aku sedang menunggu temanku, tidak apa kan kita bertiga?"

"Hm, bukan masalah."

Taklama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda datang menghampiri mereka. "Aku belum ketinggalan kan? Loh? Temari?"

Temari dan Ino tampak terkejut mendapati gadis itu "Sakura? Kau disini?"

"Jadi kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kami satu sekolah, kami juga cukup dekat. Wah dunia ini sempit sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini? Kukira kau suka karate, Temari," sahut Sakura mengambil posisi duduk diantara Ino dan Temari.

"Ah! HAHAHA tidak..." Temari tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Ino hanya terkikik geli "Dia tertarik pada salah seorang teman pacarmu, Sakura."

"Pacar? Pacarmu disini?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Tentu saja! Sasuke itu loh! Masa tidak ingat sih?" Temari baru ingat, pantas saja Temari pernah melihat wajah Sasuke entah dimana.

"Siapa yang disukai Temari?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"SHIKAMARU! HAHAHAHA" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sakura sukses melongo dibuatnya.

"Ah! Kalian semua saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja, kita ber-empat dulu 1 SMP, Temari. Hahaha kau menyukai Shikamaru ya?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Temari geli.

"Huh!" Temari hanya membuang muka malu menanggapi mereka berdua.

Ketiganya menikmati pertandingan basket antara Ame dan Konoha dengan serius. Sebenarnya ketiganya nampak menikmati penampilan dari para lelaki yang mereka suka. Sakura yang terpesona dengan pacarnya Sasuke, Ino yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Sai yang pacarnya juga, dan Temari yang diam terpana menikmati pemandangan indah dari raut wajah serius Shikamaru.

Pertandingan berlangsung panas. Di kuarter terakhir Ame sempat menyusul karena salah satu personilnya melakukan _three point shoot_ dan membuat kedudukan menjadi 49-50. Waktu bersih tersisa 35 detik lagi dan itu berarti kemenangan Konoha sangat bergantung dengan tim Konoha apakah bisa memasukan bola sekali lagi. Tim Konoha mengambil _time out_ terakhir dan semua berkumpul. Sasuke tampak mengatur strategi, Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Dan tentu saja ketiga wanita yang duduk dibangku penonton ikut gusar karenanya.

 _Time out_ selesai, kedua tim kembali ke lapangan. Lima pemain terakhir adalah Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto. Bola di pegang oleh lawan dari Ame. dan pertandingan 35 detik kembali dimulai. Naruto berhasil men _steal_ bola dari lawan dan langsung mengoper pada Sasuke. Sasuke memberi kode untuk Shikamaru berlari kedepan untuk _fast break._ Shikamaru didampingi oleh Kiba dan berlari berdampingan ke ring lawan. Sasuke mengoper bola pada kiba dan kiba mengoper bola pada Shikamaru, berharap Shikamaru melakukan _under ring_ sehingga bola lebih mudah masuk. Namun sayang lawan dari Ame dapat mem _block_ bola dari Kiba membuat bolanya jatuh hampir melewati garis batas.

"KAU PASTI BISA SHIKAMARU!" Mendadak Teriakan Temari nyaris membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan syok. Teriakan heboh dari seorang gadis cukup membuat para pemain syok dan itu cukup untuk Shikamaru mengambil bola di bawah dan melompat melakukan _under ring_.

CRUSH

TEEEETTTTT

"Pertandingan Konoha melawan Ame telah berakhir dengan skot akhir 51-50 untuk Konoha!" Komentator di _table_ mengumumkan pemenang dari pertandingan sengit ini.

"YATTA!" Naruto sangat girang dan senang sampai-sampai menggendong Shikamaru. Teman-teman setim lainnya juga langsung menghampiri Shikamaru. Bahkan salah satu teman mereka yang beralis tebal mmeluk Shikamaru dan berteriak "Semangat muda!"

Temari, Ino, dan Sakura tersenyum lega. Syukurlah pertandingan ini dapat dimenangkan tim Konoha. Syukurlah dia menang. Temari hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya ingin pulang namun ditahan oleh Ino.

"Hei kau pikir kau mau kemana!?"

"Pulang," Jawab Temari santai.

"Hah, sadar tidak kau sudah membuat tim Konoha menang?" Sahut Sakura ikut menarik tangan Temari.

"Tidak. Shikamaru yang melakukannya. Sudahlah, aku juga tidak kenal dengannya. Aku pulang," Temari menarik tangannya dan bergegas pulang.

Sakura ingin menarik tangan Temari lagi sebelum ditahan oleh Ino "Sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan, Sakura."

"Ta-tapi.." Ino menggelengkan kepala dan mengajak Sakura turun menghampiri tim Konoha.

Shikamaru menyadari Temari akan pulang langsung pergi berlari mengerjar Temari. "Oi Shikamaru!" Naruto hendak mengejar Shikamaru sebelum ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Biarkan saja."

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Temari berhenti berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku?"

Temari menunduk dan melanjutkan jalannya. Shikamaru mendecak sebal dan berlari menahan lengan Temari.

"Ah!" Sontak Temari kaget.

"Jawab aku."

"A-aku.."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Te-temari."

"Kau merepotkanku, kau tau? Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku. Aku akan menggedor Apartemenmu apabila kau beranjak dari tempat ini. Mengerti?" Temari meneguk ludah dan mengangguk. Galak sekali, gumamnya.

Temari bersandar duduk dibawah pohon sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak lama ia melihat Shikamaru kembali dengan barang-barangnya terletak sangat berantakan didalam tas basketnya. Temari mendengus kecil dan mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu terburu-buru."

"Merepotkan."

"Ada perlu apa denganku, Shikamaru?"

"Bahkan kau sudah tau namaku." Temari menutup mulutnya. Ah! Dasar bodoh!

"A-aku.."

"Tidak apa, Temari. Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Teriakan merepotkanmu sudah cukup bagiku untuk merebut bola dari lawan," Jawab Shikamaru santai sambil melepaskan sepatu basketnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"A-aa.. Tidak masalah."

Keduanya tampak hening dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Keduanya seperti saling menunggu satu sama lain membuka percakapan.

"Kau merepotkan."

"Hah? Kenapa lagi?"

"Kegiatan menguntitmu itu membuatku penasaran denganmu, dan kau membuatku menguntitmu juga."

"Eh?" Temari membuang muka. Jadi selama ini ketauan ya?

"Tapi kurasa kau dapat menghentikan kegiatan yang merepotkan itu. Sangat menggangguku."

Mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Shikamaru Temari menunduk "Maaf."

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Kau tidak perlu menguntitku, karena mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu kekasihku secepat itu. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam sebelum memulainya. Karena hubungan itu merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru.

Temari mengangguk. Satu lagi alasan ia temukan mengapa Temari tertarik dengan Shikamaru. Ia sangat menghargai perempuan.

" _Yoroshiku ne,_ Shikamaru," Temari tersenyum dan menyerahkan jabatan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menguap dan membalas jabatan tangan Temari.

"Merepotkan."

Keduanya terkekeh dan bercanda tawa dibawah pohon Sakura saat musim semi tiba di wilayah Konoha.

END

Yeah, ide gila cerita ini muncul ketika aku sedang latihan basket di Central Park

Entah kenapa rasanya asik bila ada yang memandangi kalian latihan dari atas haha :")

Baiklah, aku bersedia membuat sekuel apabila banyak dari kalian yang memintanya

Jangan lupa membaca dan review ya!

Salam hangat, Ai Kitazawa


End file.
